


Aftermath

by Mocchancchi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, damn that agape kitten got some eros claws, fiksi nista, i burnt to crisp, terinspirasi setelah nonton welcome to madness preview
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocchancchi/pseuds/Mocchancchi
Summary: Setelah acara exhibition GPF di Barcelona selesai. Otabek dan Yuri masih memiliki urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yuri on ICE! © Kubo Mitsuro and Yamamoto Sayo also MAPPA Studio.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dan keuntungan lainnya kecuali kesenangan batin dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Saya hanya ingin mencurahkan unek-unek setelah terbakar hidup-hidup nonton video preview Welcome to the Madness nya Yurio! *kipas-kipas wajah pakai tangan* Makasih juga buat nachi a.k.a @nasi_kepal di twitter yang udah buat gambar pendukung fiksi ini lol. Selamat membaca!

“Iya disana. Ugh ah! Pelan-pelan dong Beka!” keluh Yuri dengan nada membentak sembari menoleh ke arah pemuda surai hitam bergaya rambut _undercut_ yang duduk membelakangi si cowok labil pirang berdarah Rusia tersebut.

“Ini udah pelan-pelan Yuri. Badan kamu saja nih yang kurang licin,” jawab cowok surai raven yang bernama Otabek dengan nada datar sedatar papan setrikaan.

Yuri memutar bola matanya ke satu arah, “Ugh ya udah tambah dong minyaknya! Kan sakit juga tahu lama-lama kamu gosok tanpa pelumas!” protesnya lagi. Kini gantian Otabek yang geleng-geleng kepala ala dugem.

“Iya iya ini aku tambah balsamnya.” Balas Otabek sekenanya seraya mencolek isi balsam dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mata Yuri membelalak, “Kok pakai balsam! Balsam kan kurang licin. Panas pula! Kamu gila ya Beka!?” Yuri berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Otabek di pundaknya.

“Yuri jangan gerak-gerak. Atau aku akan berhenti.” Ancam Otabek yang sontak membuat Yuri menutup mulutnya yang sudah siap melayangkan berbagai macam hujatan dan protes.

“Cih, _grumpy much_?” gerutunya dengan nada pelan dan segera berkata lagi sebelum Otabek memintanya mengulang kata-katanya barusan dengan nada lebih keras, “Kamu kan sudah janji mau melakukannya selesai acara _exhibition Grand Prix final_ selesai. Sekarang acaranya sudah selesai. _Hell_ bahkan orang-orang sudah kembali ke hotel mereka masing-masing. Jangan ingkari janjimu sendiri dong!” Yuri mulai mencak-mencak kesal.

Dengan nada lebih tenang dari nada bicara _default_ Yuri Otabek membalas, “Aku kan Cuma menyarankan. Yang memaksa kan kamu Yuri.” Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebelum di ganggu Yuri.

Yuri menghela napas dengan geraman tertahan, “Tapi kan bisa tidak usah memakai benda yang bernama balsam itu. Panas di kulitku. Kenapa tidak pakai minyak yang biasa Viktor gunakan—ah  saja?” Yuri mengerang pelan saat jemari Otabek yang cekatan menyentuh suatu titik dibadannya.

“Itu kan minyak untuk pijat Yuri. Kalau kerokan lebih enak memakai balsam ini.” Otabek kembali mencolekkan balsam berwarna hijau dari tempatnya yang berbahan kaca. “Lagipula balsam ini masih belum apa-apa dengan yang biasa keluargaku pakai saat pegal-pegal. Kalau aku gunakan balsam berwarna merah pasti kamu sudah meronta-ronta kepanasan jika yang hijau saja kamu sudah mengeluh selama sepuluh menit.” Otabek mencubit segumpal kulit punggung Yuri dengan pelan.

“Adu—aduh, kamu bilang apa nama kegiatan ini? Karokun? Kerekan?”

“Yang benar kerokan.” Otabek masih getol mengerok punggung Yuri yang mulai terlihat garis-garis merah panjang di kedua sisi punggungnya.

“Ugh iya disana enak... Sampai mana tadi aku bicara? Ah iya kerokan. Kerokan ini kegiatan yang sakit tapi enak. Ugh aku berasa seperti masokis. Tapi ini beneran enak. Tolong pindah ke bahuku, ugh ah iya disitu hmm enaknya...” Yuri memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertekuk untuk menyamankan diri serta memberi ruang lebih untuk Otabek mengerok bagian bahunya.

Otabek tersenyum simpul, “Sudah aku bilang kan kalau kerokan ini jadi senjata rahasia keluargaku jika salah satu dari kami masuk angin. Sekali kerokan dan segelas jahe hangat merupakan obat paling manjur menyembuhkan masuk angin. Kamu merasa kesakitan karena badanmu kurus dan kulitmu sensitif. Tidak heran kamu menggeliat kesakitan dalam kenikmatan sekaligus.”

Yuri menghela napas puas, “Tapi kan bisa saja kamu memakai minyak pijat daripada balsam ini. Biar bisa sekalian pijat badanku yang sakit semuaaa—aww kenapa mencubitku lagi!?”

“Salahmu sendiri malah memakai singlet. Sobek-sobek pula. Memangnya kamu itu T*kul?!”

“Berisik ah!” Yuri bengong sesaat lalu bertanya balik, “Siapa itu Tekul?”

Otabek menjawab, “Ah lupakan, itu salah satu komedian favorit saudaraku. Kenapa kamu sangat ngotot sih ingin melakukan program _exhibition_ segila ini?”

“Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku mengekspresikan diriku sebagai _Russia’s Ice Tiger_ yang sesungguhnya. Viktor boleh saja mendapat kredit sebagai koregrafer Short Program ku dan Lilia yang menciptakan gerakan untuk program Allegro ku. Tapi aku ingin membuat programku sendiri seperti Viktor dan Katsudon Beka! Setelah berhasil memohon-mohon kepada Lilia dan harus terima nasib uang jajan dari Yakov dipotong karena ia melarangku skating pakai lagu yang ia anggap dan aku kutip _“abomination”_ itu, mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan ini.” Yuri mengakhiri pidato panjangnya dengan mengeluarkan sendawa panjang.

Otabek mendengus puas mendengar sendawa Yuri lalu memberi tatapan apa-kau-bercanda kearah Yuri, “Perlukah aku ingatkan lagi ulah siapa yang membiarkan dirinya masuk angin gara-gara memakai pakaian yang nyaris tidak berguna sebagai pelindung tubuh itu? Pakaian sobek seperti itu seharusnya kamu jadikan kain pel saja. Atau kenapa orang bodoh yang sama malah menganggap melucuti jaketnya ke sembarang arah saat _exhibition_ adalah ide yang bagus? Oh ngomong-ngomong kamu harus minta maaf kepada madam Lilia karena kau berhasil menampar mantan prima ballerina di wajahnya dengan lemparan supermu itu.” Wajah datarnya mulai meluntur dan menampakkan seutas senyum.

“Excuse you! Baju yang kamu bilang singlet itu kan model Beka! Lagipula sobeknya juga modis. Aku kira kamu temanku dan kita punya selera yang sama. Ternyata aku salah menilai seleramu Beka.” Yuri memberi tatapan seolah men judge Otabek secara sepihak.

“Setidaknya aku tidak akan memakai pakaian yang terlalu mengumbar kulitku yang memang sensitif terhadap suhu dingin sepertimu. Phichit dan Chris menggila karena ulahmu. Phichit bersorak anarki seperti wota nonton konser J*T48 dengan towa masjid yang aku duga ia curi dari petugas perbaikan jalan diluar sana. Chris yang nyaris, _excuse my language, coming_ hampir saja ikut menyusulmu skating dan harus ditahan oleh Emil dan Michele yang untungnya dengan sigap lompat dari bangku penonton baris atas demi menghentikan aksi nekad Chris yang bisa dianggap melanggar undang-undang atas pencabulan anak dibawah umur.” Otabek menyesap air putih dari botol minumnya sesaat setelah bercerita.

Tawa Yuri meledak membayangkan kejadian program _exhibition_ miliknya beberapa jam lalu dari sudut pandang penonton. Yuri Plisetsky, murid termuda dan ternakal dari pelatih ternama Yakov Feltsman serta Lilia Baranovskaya selaku koreografer program _Free skate_ nya nyaris membuat mantan suami istri tersebut jantungan berjamaah melihat kostum yang Yuri kenakan sangat minim meskipun itu model _tank top_. Bukannya memakai _tank top_ merupakan suatu kejahatan, bahkan Georgi saja lebih nyaman mengenakan baju tak berlengan tersebut saat skating daripada kaos olahraga biasa, pasalnya _tank top_ hitam usulan Yuri penuh lubang dimana-mana. Terutama bagian punggungnya. Yakov sedikit lega dan hampir saja sujud syukur karena setidaknya berhasil membujuk Yuri menambah jaket blazer—berwarna pink gelap dengan aksen ungu dibagian lapel blazernya—sebagai tambahan kostumnya. Setidaknya penampilan Yuri tidak akan begitu tidak senonoh bagi muka publik. Belum lagi usulan Mila yang menyarankan Yuri meminta Georgi menata rias wajahnya dengan _eye shadow_ seperti yang Georgi kenakan saat _Short Program_ nya sendiri. Demi _impact_ ekstra kata Mila. Dengan kombinasi seperti itu memberi kesan _gothic_ dan eksentrik bersamaan. Setidaknya dimata Georgi. Yakov hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tapi mengiyakan pada akhirnya karena Yuri berhak mendapatkan hadiah atas kerja kerasnya diawal season ini.

“Kamu harusnya lihat wajah skater yang lain Yuri. Mereka semua tercengang sampai aku khawatir rahang mereka tidak bisa merapat kembali karena saking lamanya mereka membuka mulut karena terkejut.” Otabek kini menggosokkan uang logam 500 yen—hasil boleh pinjam Yuuri sebelum dia balik ke hotel tadi—yang dia gunakan sebagai alat kerokan dengan pelan ke bagian kiri bawah tulang entah apa namanya penulis tanya teman anak kedokteran tidak di balas. Pokoknya tulang di punggung yang rada menyembul dan terhubung dengan lengan itu.

“Heh, pastinya lah mereka terkejut. Seorang bocah berusia lima belas tahun macam aku berhasil memecahkan rekor dunia short program pria solo dengan program _innocent_ dan polos macam agape, tiba-tiba melakukan program ekstrim seratus delapan puluh derajat kebalikan dari tema tanpa syarat tersebut dengan lagu metal rock. Aku sempat melihat wajah bodoh JJ yang sempat menganga hingga Isabella harus menutup paksa mulutnya agar lalat tidak masuk. Buahahaha.” Yuri tertawa puas seperti tokoh jahat film disney hingga lidahnya menjulur keluar bak ular kobra ganas. Eh tunggu memangnya ada tokoh jahat disney yang seperti itu? Anggap saja ada lah demi kelangsungan fanfic ini.

Otabek berusaha menahan tawa. Dia harus jaga _image_ depan Yuri. Jangan sampai _image bad boy with style_ yang dia ayomi dalam rangka pendekatan dengan Yuri rusak total. Otabek segera kembali ke persona nya yang diam-diam menghanyutkan tersebut lalu lima gosokan koin di punggung Yuri kemudian, gerakan jari Otabek terhenti. Menutup kembali balsam dan membersihkan tangannya sementara dengan tisu basah, Otabek menempuk kepala Yuri pelan.

“Aku senang melihatmu begitu menikmati program _exhibition_ milikmu sendiri,” Otabek kini mengulas senyum tipis seraya melayangkan jemari nya yang belum lepas dari puncak kepala Yuri ke helaian rambut pirang halus yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. “Kamu cocok dengan gaya rambut terkuncir karena aku bisa melihat kedua iris matamu dengan leluasa.” Wajah Yuri seketika berubah merah. “Ugh dasar Beka bodoh!” Yuri segera mengenakan kembali kaos abu-abu bercorak macan yang ia bawa ke Barcelona alih-alih menutupi rasa malunya.

Otabek yang sudah berada di depan pintu loker rink tempat exhibition diselenggarakan meregangkan lengannya yang pegal keatas. “Aku lapar. Ayo cari makan. Kamu yang bayar.”

“Haah!? Kok aku yang bayar?” Selesai memakai jaket tim nasional Rusia, Yuri segera menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda tidak terima menghampiri Otabek.

“Kamu sudah membuat aku khawatir karena tiba-tiba muntah setelah exhibition selesai. Ini hukuman dari teman pertamamu. Kamu harus terima. Dan juga atas bayaran layanan kerokan spesial dariku tentunya. Jika kamu masuk angin gara-gara ceroboh lagi aku akan mengerok punggungmu menggunakkan medali emas yang baru saja kamu menangkan, loh.” Otabek menarik bagian tudung jaket hitam yang selalu Yuri kenakan dibalik jaket Rusia yang tidak bertudung agar menutupi helaian pirangnya. Otabek pun menjauh dan mulai berlari kecil.

“Enak saja pakai medaliku! Beka sini kamu!” Yuri pun berlari menyusul Otabek.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol ini apaan mau bikin cerita koplak tapi gagal XD fluff nya juga kurang manis ini masih level sepet. Fiksi ini pasti banyak typo dan bahasa yang tidak konsisten. Mohon maklum dan di maafin, saya bikin ini tengah malem dalam kurun waktu 2 jam. Saya berusaha nulis fiksi lagi setelah vakum 2 tahun lebih. Masuk fandom sebesar yoi rasanya sayang kalau saya gak kontribusi setidaknya satu fiksi. Biar sedikit peduli juga gitu. Secara saya ga bisa beli official merch yoi ori ataupun karya fans lokal maupun internasional berbentuk doujin, keychain dll. I just need to contribute something. I love yoi too much not to. I just can’t.  
> P.s: i might make a sequel of this looking through the audience’s perspective. Lol. Hopefully my koplak muse is back soon. I do wanna write this tbh. Well see you again some other time~


End file.
